


Don’t Make a Sound..

by RavenEverBlue



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Gay, M/M, OC, OcXCharacter - Freeform, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenEverBlue/pseuds/RavenEverBlue
Summary: Formerly “A Night At Wayne Manor”Richard Grayson meets a strange boy down an alleyway that he quickly becomes infatuated with. Soon he and the strange Edmond Harpp are back at Wayne Manor (since the two are alone) for a night of fun.





	1. Chapter One

It was dark and cold in the alleyway that night. A cool breeze blew through it from the rooftops above, carrying the musty smell of earth off the wet bricks alining either side of the alley; giving it the feel of a canyon far away from any city. The alleyway was mostly silent; save for the only sound able to be heard from that of the boy crouched behind one of the many trashcans there like a cat.

His eyes—once a brilliant sapphire blue—shone a vibrant purple in the pale moonlight soaking the objects around him. It was a peaceful night. Perfect for the boy to hunt. And that was exactly what Edmond was doing alone in that alley; hunting for his next kill.

During the teen's time of hiding amongst the discarded trash of Gotham city, another boy walked down the street at a somewhat confident pace; like he knew what he was doing. This boy, Richard, however, had no idea what he was doing, but continued on walking like he did; his shaggy, long black locks bouncing atop his head. Evening strolls were something he loved. And a chance to get out of the depressing, empty manor pleased him greatly. Those days had been more quiet than they used to.

Richard drew nearer toward the alley, not having a clue that another boy lurked in the shadows. Edmond listened to his approaching footsteps, grinning triumphantly. All he needed to do was get his attention. Spying a rusty, bent soda can sitting atop the lid, Edmond reached forward and knocked it over. The can fell to the ground with a metallic clunk. Richard froze in his tracks. Edmond waited for the usual sense of uncertainty to fill the air. But it never came.

Richard paused in his trek and glanced briefly at the alleyway on his right upon hearing the sound. Although he knew better than to say anything, the boy couldn't help himself from opening his mouth. "Hello?" He called, unsure.

Hearing Richard's voice, Edmond slowly smiled. However, not in a warm way. In a hungry, twisted way; giving the feel of a cat about to pounce a bird. He no longer questioned why he couldn't feel Richard's emotions. He didn't even care that Richard wasn't giving off waves of suffocating death, a signal to Edmond that his time was drawing to a close. He just focused on the moment. He had caught Richard's attention, and that was all that mattered. There stood his unsuspecting prey.

Richard took a tentative step forward, his sneaker sliding in front of him. Why was he so nervous? He didn't have anything to be afraid of. He did this all the time. It was most likely a cat, anyway.

"Hello?" Richard repeated, "Is anyone there?"

He received no answer and gulped. Perhaps the wind knocked something over, he thought, trying to assure himself. However, something didn't feel right. The alley was way too cold. Even for him. And regardless of him wearing his costume under his clothes, if some villain jumped out at him he wouldn't appreciate it. He wasn't prepared. He'd have to play victim until he could properly change.

Edmond listened as the other boy's footfalls grew louder with him approaching. And, thinking quickly, he rolled out from behind the trashcan, hacking and coughing loudly as if ill. One thing he had learned from experience on the hunt was that most humans were gullible. His plan was to lure Richard to him as if he were a fish; and Edmond the waiting hook hidden behind the juicy worm.

Richard was very surprised to see a person in distress. He jumped, startled, and gazed wide-eyed down at Edmond. He hadn't expected this at all.

"Oh, gosh! Are you okay?" He exclaimed, jogging to Edmond's side and kneeling down. Edmond rolled around making choking sounds until stopping at Richard's feet. The startled Richard gingerly placed a hand upon the other boy's thin shoulder, being extra sure not to make skin-contact. As his body was unnaturally colder, and he didn't need to frighten the clearly injured stranger.

With a triumphant smile to himself, Edmond's hand suddenly shot up and grasped the other boy's neck. Richard was so stunned for a moment, that he just stood there frozen after gasping in alarm.

"Don't move." Edmond chuckled, tightening his hold around the boy's throat. "It'll be less painful if you don't struggle." Richard's eyes—bright and blue—widened as he stared back at the boy.

"I don't think you want to do this..." he warned Edmond, his tone unusually calm. "Please let go."

"Shhh," Edmond purred, running his free hand along Richard's soft cheek. "It's better if you don't resist or talk back. Just close your eyes and let it end. Sleep."

Richard stared calmly back at the boy, his mouth beginning to run dry. His stomach clenched, threatening to omit loud growling sounds like an angry dog. He didn't want to do it. But Edmond had his chance to let go. And since he didn't comply as Richard asked, whatever happened the boy was decidedly his own fault. Richard's limp hand shot up from his side and grasped Edmond's wrist.

Edmond froze, his grip around the boy's neck loosening a bit. They NEVER fought back. Usually they crumpled like sand at his feet. Why hadn't this boy? Why was he fighting back? Edmond frowned and tried to yank his arm away. "You better let go, kid." He hissed, starting to become impatient. He hadn't replenished for months. And he knew it was only a matter of time before the consequences of doing so worsened.

Richard leaned close, smiling seductively. "Or what, sugar?" he purred like a cat. His gaze moved from Edmond's eyes, to the soft exposed flesh of his neck, and the visible vein shimmering through his almost transparent, ashy white skin. Richard's mouth watered. He just had to have a taste. He was starving! But, he suddenly let go, shaking his head free of the monstrous thoughts.

Stunned, Edmond stared at the boy. What had just happened? He scooted himself back, keeping his gaze glued to Richard as if expecting him to grow another head. Was this boy worth it? He definitely seemed... different.

Edmond hadn't sensed much of the usual fear humans displayed. It was as if this boy didn't fear him. He hadn't sensed anything from him, for that matter.

"I-I'm so sorry..." Richard apologized, raising his hands up in surrender. His eyes—that had suddenly become darker (almost black and soulless)—fell to the ground guiltily. He had almost bitten Edmond. He was supposed to have better control! Richard then began to absentmindedly bite his lower lip, his sharp fangs sinking into the pink flesh until blood began to trickle down his chin.

Edmond blinked in surprise upon hearing the boy's apology. The hell is he apologizing for, he thought, eyeing him carefully. Had he forgotten me attacking him to begin with?

Edmond stared at Richard, narrowing his gaze, noting that the other boy's lip was bleeding. He sighed and slid forward. "You're fine. Sorry I attacked you. I... Thought you were someone else." He lied, shrugging nonchalantly as if it was something that happened every hour to people.

Richard tore his hungry gaze from the ground, interested suddenly in what Edmond had said. Was the boy who had attacked him in trouble? His stomach suddenly tingled with butterflies. Did he need saving?!

"Someone else?" He began, "Is someone after you?"

Perfect, Edmond thought. Now I have to make something up! "Oh it's nothing I can't handle." He assured, smiling gently.

However, Richard didn't believe him. "Are you sure?" he frowned.

"Yeah." Edmond nodded, "But it's no big deal. How about you take care of your lip before you bleed out."

"Huh?" 

Taken aback by Edmond's sudden change of subject, he brought a hand to his lip and pulled it away. Upon seeing the dark crimson liquid on his pale fingertips, Richard's eyes widened. He mentally swore and quickly ran his tongue over the metallic tasting liquid. It wasn't sweet like human blood.

"Oh... I'm fine." Richard laughed nervously. But Edmond didn't buy it. And the nervousness of Richard had found its way to him, clenching his stomach uncomfortably.

Edmond still wasn't sure about the strange boy. He was definitely off and there was something odd about him. However, the teen didn't know exactly what and it was bothering him. He had to know more. Curious, he approached Richard, leaning toward the other boy with narrowed, purple eyes. He studied the other teen carefully, taking in the scent of his flesh (an almost vanilla smell) and his sky blue eyes that slowly grew in size to Edmond being so close.

Richard watched Edmond lean closer, invading his space. The other boy smelled sweet, (almost like cotton candy) but had a hint of something else that definitely was odd to him. He smelled... Old. Richard didn't usually get that off humans. Especially teenagers. He wondered what it was. As Edmond drew nearer, (the sweet smell growing stronger) Richard sucked in a breath. He knew his predatory instincts would take over the longer he continued to breathe in Edmond's sweet scent. And he didn't want to risk harming him. Quickly, he leaned to the left and tried to make conversation.

"I'm sorry, I never got your name?"

Edmond stopped moving closer and leaned back, to which Richard mentally sighed in relief.

"Uh, Edmond. How about you?" The other boy asked, still studying Richard from afar.

"I'm Richard Grayson." He beamed, hoping to make a good impression on the boy. He was starting to warm up to him, and rather quickly. Edmond found it unusual to hear the boy's full name. But he shrugged it off and returned the smile. 

"Nice to meet you, er, Richard."

"It was a pleasure, Edmond." Richard nodded, his stomach starting to make low growling sounds the more he was around the other boy. "I'll be going now." He added quickly, turning away while covering his mouth and nose with a shaky hand. He had to leave before he accidentally drained Edmond of blood.

Edmond watched Richard in silence for a moment. A sudden pang of sadness filled him. He didn't want Richard to leave. Which, he realized, was beyond strange. The sooner he got away from people, the better. Not this time. Why was Richard any different?

"Wait!" Edmond called, getting to his feet quickly. "Where are you going?" He knew it was nosy, but Richard intrigued him. He longed to know more about him. However, he flinched when he realized the skin on his arms was starting to crack more.

"I, uh, gotta eat..." Richard stated, muffled by his hand.

"Oh. I see." Edmond nodded in understanding, the bones in his neck cracking at the movement. "En-enjoy... Crap." He mumbled, turning away to face the wall.

Edmond placed a hand upon it, above his head to keep his balance, his breath drawing in and out quickly. And all he could smell was the boy behind him. His clammy flesh intrigued him. He needed to taste Richard. To feel his life energy.

"Edmond?" Richard asked concerned, still muffled by his hand. Something seemed wrong. Edmond's body was visibly shaking. And Richard's sensitive ears picked up distressed breathing, followed by a faltering heartbeat. His eyes widened a little. Had he bitten him without realizing it? Richard gulped, starting timidly back, flinching at the loud creaking and cracking of straining bones.

Edmond didn't answer Richard's call. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to ignore the longing need to devour Richard's life force. But Edmond's failing body was screaming at him to do it. Slowly he sunk to his knees, unable to stand anymore.

Richard dropped his hand and bolted forward, pushing away his hunger. Seeing Edmond in distress twisted his gut and caused all thoughts of eating to vanish for a moment. He knelt down and grasped Edmond's shoulders tightly, trying to support the weakening teen.

"Hey, its okay. Edmond, you're gonna get help soon." He soothed, hoping his own panic wasn't showing.

Surprised at the sudden kindness, Edmond stared in admiration at Richard. There was almost something calming in how he spoke. Edmond felt himself be pulled up by the boy, and tried his best to help, his bones cracking and snapping like the frail glass they had become. He hated when he became weak.

Edmond couldn't say anything. His voice stuck in his throat as he struggled to even suck air into his collapsing lungs. And still the scent of Richard filled his senses, screaming at him to just take a little. However, the thought of that was being pushed aside by the one shouting to leave him alone. Edmond's head began to throb.

"Crap..." Richard mumbled, holding the other boy up securely, feeling his weight shift more and more as Edmond grew weaker. What was happening?! His thoughts screamed as he helped the boy to the street.

Edmond's flesh had begun to peel off his hands. He could feel it flaking off like bread crumbs. Blood began to pool in his thick, black leather boots, making an unpleasant sloshing sound when he moved with Richard. 'Do it!' His mind screamed, 'what are you waiting for?!'

Edmond knew all his needed was access to Richard's heart. If he could just slip up a little; fall over or against him, 'accidentally' using Richard to keep standing by pressing a hand to his chest, it would help. He could replenish himself at last.

The sweet smell of blood reached Richard's nose, overwhelming his senses. His blue eyes quickly darkened and he looked at Edmond, stopping. And since they had stopped, Edmond really couldn't help falling.

All thoughts of Richard fighting it vanished. He was starving and needed to eat now. He watched Edmond fall, stumbling a little as he fell against him. A loud snap filled the air the second Edmond slipped to the ground, hitting it roughly. Edmond let out a cry, cursing in pain. Before he could do anything else Richard grabbed the boy's face and leaned it to the side, being considerate enough not to break his neck.

"Shh..." He purred, grinning at Edmond who was too weak to push him away, or even process what the hell was happening. Edmond didn't fight as Richard turned his head. Or when Richard's lips brushed against his warm, sweaty flesh. Richard inhaled the sweet cotton candy scent and, hesitating no longer, he sunk his sharp fangs into the boy's neck, puncturing the vein.

Richard felt the blood flow through his lips and into his mouth, satisfying his deadly thirst. His stomach filled happily with the sweet liquid from the stunned, injured Edmond. Richard craved more of the sweet blood.

It hit Edmond the second Richard's teeth sunk into his neck, leaving the boy too shocked to scream. The only sound that left his cracked lips was a kind of incoherent screech that broke once free of his throat. It all made sense now. Richard was one of them. One of the blood suckers he hated. And Edmond hadn't noticed. He'd been too intrigued—too infatuated with him—to worry of such things. And he now payed the price.

Edmond's body grew weaker and weaker quickly, with each minute of Richard's vicious feeding. He became lightheaded; his vision unfocusing. His heartbeat began to slow drastically than it could be with its unusual beat. He was exhausted, but the pain was beginning to fade as he did. And, yet, he didn't mind entirely having the boy's lips on his neck. It was... strangely pleasant.

Richard's eyes widened and he pulled away with a gasp, choking slightly on a mouthful of blood. "Crap!" He coughed, blood-Edmond's sweet blood-spewing from his mouth, down his lips, staining his shirt a dark red. It was an odd color, as black appeared to be mixed with it. But at the moment Richard wasn't going to question it.

"Edmond?" Richard shook, grabbing the other boy's shoulders, "Hey, Edmond, stay with me..." Worried, Richard grabbed the boy's hands and clutched them tightly.

Limp like a doll, Edmond lay on the street, his leg bent at an odd angle, thick, crimson and black blood gushing out of his shoes. His skin was cracked and flaking off all over his body. "Edmond!" Richard cried, confused and horrified. He watched as Edmond rolled and curled up on his side. He frowed noticing the wheezing boy open his mouth to breathe better. Edmond's gaze fell upon him then, slightly unfocused.

"Y-you're... Y-you're a.... a..." He tried, his voice faint and barely above a whisper.

Richard gulped, wiping Edmond's blood from his lips. "I know... I'm so sorry... Please, hang in there..." Richard whimpered, nervously stroking Edmond's hair.

The touch was soothing to Edmond. He suddenly felt a strong desire to hold him closer. He hated vampires. Why was this one so... innocent and curious? Not only that, but he seemed loving and kind. What kind of vampire was he?! Maybe Edmond had it wrong. Maybe he wasn't a vampire.

"N-no... Y-you're not... Y-you're not one of them." He concluded, shutting his eyes. Richard bit his lip. He needed to get help somehow. But he wasn't sure where just yet. When he had bit people before they never shriveled up like a rapidly decomposing corpse. What was wrong with him?!

"Edmond? Can I pick you up?"

Edmond said nothing, but gave a gentle nod. He definitely wanted to be closer to him. And for a moment he forgot about what he was. Carefully, Richard wrapped an arm under Edmond's legs, and around his back. Using extra caution to avoid ripping him apart, Richard held him close and struggled to stand. Edmond grasped Richard's shirt for extra support, clinging tightly to his chest, the fear of falling and breaking further center in his thoughts. Unfortunately this meant nothing good for the Boy Wonder.

Richard tried again to stand, only to fall back down. However, he was determined to get Edmond help. With a groan, Richard shifted his legs to be on his knees and let go of the boy to try a different approach. The movement, however, caused Edmond's hand to press flat against Richard's chest, over his almost frozen heart. Forgetting what happens when he did this, Edmond made no move to pull away. He began to slowly regain strength. His bones cracked and snapped back into place. Skin grew slowly back, pushing away the dead stuff.

The new strength brought with it the desire—no the craving—for more of Richard. He raised his opposite hand and placed it hand upon the boy's cheek. He sat up before the other boy, savoring the sweet taste of Richard's life energy glowing beneath Edmond's hand upon his chest.

Leaning into the touch, Richard let his eyes start to close. He was too exhausted to care anymore. A strange blissful sensation came over him and he slumped forward, falling against Edmond's strong shoulder. Edmond froze from both the shock, and realization of what he was doing. Quickly he pulled his hand away, and clutched the boy tightly, wrapping his arms around his back.

"Holy shit! Are you okay?!" Edmond exclaimed, worried. Richard mumbled, giggling a little and fell backwards, groaning.

"Richard?!" Edmond gasped, grabbing the boy's shoulders and giving him a little shake. "Shit, say something!"

Richard gazed at Edmond, eyes bright and bubbly . "hey..." He laughed lightly.

"H-hey..." Edmond chuckled hysterically, gazing back into his beautiful blue eyes. "Are you okay? Can you hear me alright?"

"Loud and clear, sugar..." Richard grinned a little, leaning forward and holding his head in his hands. "Ugh.."

Edmond sighed in relief and scooted back a little. However, he was still very concerned about the boy. So he didn't move back very far. Instead, he crawled forward and placed his head against Richard's chest. He listened to his gentle breathing, relieved to hear it. However, there was a silence Edmond couldn't place at first. Something was missing. And then it hit him; Richard had no heartbeat.

Richard looked drunkly down at Edmond, slowly gaining his senses once more. "You okay..?" The concerned boy asked, worried at his silence. Edmond's large, violet eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. How was Richard talking?! The teen moved back quickly, gaping at him in shock.

Edmond began to fluently curse in his native Russian tongue before transitioning back to English and yanking on his own head of dark hair. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, "y-you need a hospital!"

Richard chuckled, uncomfortably running a hand against the back of his neck. "I should be saying that about you..."

"Like hell!" Edmond interjected, still gaping at him. "Just hang on. Okay? Stay with me. I'll get you help!"

"Hey, I'm okay. Really," Richard smiled softly, hoping he sounded sincere. "I'm okay since I've got you." he giggled, lovestruck.

"You're delusional!" Edmond shrieked, grabbing the boy's shoulders and trying to shake some sense into him. "Breathe, okay! STAY BREATHING, DAMMIT!"

Richard put his joking aside seeing how frightened Edmond was.

"Hey," he began calmly, hoping his tone was assuring to him. He grabbed the other teen's shoulder firmly. "I'm really fine, Edmond..."

"No you're not." Edmond trembled. For the first time in a long time he was afraid for the well being of someone other than himself. He was terrified that the teen he just met could drop dead at any moment. He didn't want to loose him. Richard smiled kindly. It was nice to be worried about. But Edmond didn't have to. He was alright. He needed to convince him somehow.

"I promise I'm okay, Sugar." Richard said sincerely.

"How?" Edmond asked, gazing back at him incredulously. "How are you okay? How when... When..." He trailed off, finding himself unable to say it. Richard thought for a moment before answering.

"I guess it's broken... But maybe you can fix that?" He smiled, leaning closer with a curious gaze. Richard found himself wanting to explore Edmond. Find out everything about him he could.

"I... F-fix it?" Edmond murmured breathily. His eyes traveled from the other boy's blue ones, down to his lips. They lingered their momentarily. What would they feel like? What would those, plump, perfect pink lips feel like against his own?

Edmond leaned a little closer, starting to close the gap between them, his own heart pounding erratically and rapidly against his ribs.

Richard felt his cheeks tinge pink. He stared at the other's lips; plump and perfect. They looked so soft, and he longed to feel them against his own. Gulping, he squeezed his eyes shut. 'Don't panic don't panic...' he repeated to himself, wanting desperately to not blow his chance. Edmond closed the rest of the distance that separated them to linger just inches from Richard's lips. Their noses touched lightly. Edmond's face grew hot and he shivered when the other boy's breath tickled his face. Eyes still squeezed shut, Richard leaned close and pecked his lips. His chest hurt, almost as if his heart were trying to pump as it had once before. He cracked open an eye to glance at his prince.

Edmond's lips pressed against the other's, gently and carefully at first. There was slight hesitation on his part as the fear of hurting him swam around his mind. But the burning desire was a heavy pit in his stomach; begging him to satisfy his sudden craving for Richard. His emotions were going haywire and he just couldn't relax. Richard smiled against Edmonds lips, exhaling a breathy chuckle and pecked him again. Lost in the moment, and not having a damn clue what he was doing, Edmond continued to kiss the boy, craving more and more, but forcing those cravings back. The last thing he wanted was to scare this boy away. He had somehow grown attached to him. And he suddenly felt the need to be with him more; to know him in ways nobody else had before. Carefully and slowly, he cupped the other's face in his hands, lips pressed against each other.

Richard giggled against the other pair of lips, ignoring the uneasy feeling. He felt this was right, and nothing bad would ever happen again. The world in that moment was as perfect as perfect could be. It was just Richard and Edmond. Anything was possible.

Richard's laugh was adorable to Edmond. It was sweet and almost childish. This boy was beautiful and he felt the sudden need to protect him. Richard's hand made its way to the other boy's hair, running through it as the two passionately kissed. Heat radiated off Edmond's body in waves. He had never felt this way before. Biting his bottom lip, he pulled back carefully. A stupid grin showed Richard's fangs. But Edmond didn't much care at the moment. Richard wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, inhaling his scent, getting drunk with his taste.

"You fixed yet?" Edmond asked, laughing stupidly at him. "Or do I have to try harder?"

"Hmm..." Richard purred, grinning with his arms around the back of Edmond's neck, "I think you may need to try a little harder, Sugar."

"That so?" Edmond chuckled, "Oh, I'll definitely try harder."

Edmond smiled almost mischievously at the other boy, pressing his nose against his, meanwhile his hands still ruffled through his hair, messing it.

"Hehe~" Richard giggled and rubbed his nose against the other's. His arms dropped, sliding down Edmond's sides to his lower back where he began to knead into it.

Edmond giggled like a child and gave him another peck on the cheek. "Mm, Richard," he breathed, taking in the sweet sent of the vampire boy, "stay with me, Richard..."

"Of course," Richard replied enthusiastically, nuzzling against Edmond, trying to get as close as possible. "I need you after all..."

As he said this he slid a hand around and pressed it against Edmond's stomach, gently, as he didn't want to startle him. He then looked into his eyes, grinning widely.

"You... N-need me?" Edmond was stunned, nobody had ever NEEDED him before. Usually people avoided him, or pretended he didn't exist. Not that he had too much a problem with it. It was better that people left him alone. It was lonely, but it was something he was willing to do. But now here was this boy—this adorable vampire—who needed him. And Edmond found himself not wanting to let him go.

Edmond's heartbeat sped up, its erratic beat even quicker. He gazed almost tearfully back at the boy. "I need you, too." He whispered, cupping his chin, and letting his thumb glide along his plump bottom lip. Richard grinned, leaning into the touch. He hugged Edmond and the other promptly returned the embrace, holding him close. The only thing that mattered to Edmond in that moment was the adorable Richard, and he had claimed as his own.

Richard put a hand around the back of Edmond's head and tugged him forward, leaning down to kiss him once more. He felt light headed and happy. The sensation of kissing Edmond was like a buzz of electricity. Why didn't he ever kiss someone before? Why had he always panicked and ran away? It was addicting and amazing and a rush; he loved it. Especially the taste. He never wanted to be away from Edmond. So he decided to take another chance.

"Wanna come to my home..?" He offered, ideas flooding his head of what they could do. What they could try.

"Home? With you?" Edmond asked, chuckling as he savored the kiss before Richard moved back to ask. "I would love to. As long as you're there. I will definitely go."

Butterflies filled Richard's stomach. He said yes! Grinning, he bit his lip to hold back his excitement. "Follow me," he announced, grabbing the sleeve of Edmond's hoodie and towing him to the street.

"Right by your side." Edmond laughed, stumbling after him. He leaned against Richard slightly, lying his head on the other's soft hair while walking. The two boys walked close together, careful not to stay that way. Edmond sighed contently, relaxed for once. However, the lingering thought over Richard's lack of a heartbeat concerned him. And the relaxation didn't last. He was determined to find a way to fix him. As the lingering, small concern in his mind still continued to tell him something was wrong. Very wrong.


	2. Chapter Two

    As the two approached the long driveway that lead up to the large, silhouetted mansion before them, Richard ran along ahead. Edmond made no move to stop him. He gazed in silent amazement at the stone architecture covered in vines that towered before him. It had been a long time since he had seen a house quite like that. When he finally looked away to locate Richard he saw the boy standing with the door held open for him. Edmond hurried to join him, gesturing at the impressive entry way. 

"No shit!" He exclaimed, stopping in the doorway, "This is your house?!" 

   Richard chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Heh... Yeah..." He allowed Edmond to walk through before gently closing the door behind them and walking to the marble, freshly waxed, grand staircase. "My room is this way. Don't worry about being polite or anything. It's just me here right now." 

"What if your parents come home or something?" Edmond asked, unsure. He rarely talked to adults. And didn't think Richard's parents would particularly like their son bringing some strange boy that looked like a ghost home.

  Richard shrugged nonchalantly. "Bruce an Tabitha are dead, Alfred is out drinking, think. It'll be fine. I'm basically in charge." He smiled at the boy, darting up the stairs without a care. His gentle footfalls echoed softly against the smooth stairs that lead up to the second floor, where his bedroom resided. Edmond stared after him for a moment. He said that all with a straight face? Was he crushing on a goddam ax murderer? Was that what the strangeness of the boy was? 

"Alright, mister in charge. What else are you in charge of?" Edmond smirked, winking playfully as he approached. 

"Eh? Uh, oh, y-you know... heh..." he grinned, pausing at his door and began to giggle. "Come with me and I'll show you."

Grinning himself, Edmond hurried after Richard and into his room. It was a neat, average little bedroom. A single window resided above a comfortable bed decked out with dark red sheets that matched the color of the walls. The trim around the edges of the room was black. A neatly tidied up desk with a laptop and various other things was stationed in the corner by a sliding door closet. From this Edmond deduced that Richard was a neat person. There wasn't anything on the floor that he guessed didn't belong there. He couldn't help but smile at that. 

Richard turned toward him suddenly and pressed Edmond against the door. Caught a little off guard, Edmond tripped, bumping the firm wood. A gasp lost itself in his throat as Richard's lips pressed to his own suddenly. Overtaken by this, he began to return the kiss, slowly growing more vigorous by the moment. Hands ran through hair, and pulled bodies closer together. Heat radiated off Edmond, and Richard longed to feel that warmth. He groaned softly and pulled back. Disappointed, Edmond tried to kiss him again, but Richard pressed a finger to his lips and he stopped. 

"Not yet," He said firmly, much to Edmond's dismay, "I'm in charge, remember? My house, my rules. And rule one is that you cannot make a sound."

Edmond frowned, about to protest, but Richard's hand suddenly pressed against his crotch and he inhaled a gasp. 

"Shh," Richard ordered, pressing his other hand over Edmond's mouth, "you make noises, you get punished. Understand?"

Edmond nodded vigorously, gulping. Richard's hand began to rub against Edmond's pants, only causing the boy to struggle in holding back groans. He then slid his other hand down to join in. Edmond shoved his knuckle into his mouth in the attempt to keep quiet, and bit down a little. The sensation was overwhelming. He could feel himself swelling, and knew Richard was aware of this. He watched the smirking vampire slide down to be kneeling and slip down Edmond's sweatpants and boxers slightly. His member sprang free almost instantly and Richard chuckled in amusement. He then closed his hand around it and began to slowly slide it up and down, gliding along Edmond's length. Edmond whimpered like a wounded animal, but his hand muffled the sound and he closed his eyes.

"Hey, I hear you." Richard spoke, his tone warning, "make that noise again and you'll get what's coming to you."

Richard increased the movement, his hand gliding faster, warming up Edmond's already swollen member until it began to drip slightly. At this Richard smirked in triumph. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the tip of Edmond's length in a slow, taunting manner; teasing the boy.

"H-holy, ack!" Edmond squeaked, unable to hold it back. Quickly he cupped his hands over his mouth. Richard paused looking up at him disapprovingly and gave his member a squeeze. Edmond gasped, but remained mostly quiet, his eyes squeezed shut. Richard moved his mouth back and licked his lips. 

"Already failed." He tsk'd, "naughty boy, Edmond." He squeezed Edmond's member once again and lowered his mouth down to prod his tongue against it, teasingly. Edmond bit his lip, shaking his head side to side quickly, holding back the cries he desperately wanted to let out. Smirking up at him, Richard continued to tease, only further pushing Edmond's moans to escape. 

"Fuck!" The Russian boy groaned, panting as he struggled to keep quiet. This earned another punishment from Richard. 

Richard grasped ahold of Edmond's length and began to tow him to the bed. He paused before it and gave Edmond's chest a push. The Russian boy fell back onto the mattress with a grunt. Richard then slid his pants and boxers off completely before Edmond could sit up and tossed them aside. He then straddled his lower legs and began to vigorously run his hand along Edmond's length once again. Edmond covered his mouth and pressed his back into the mattress.

  Smirking, Richard slid back and off him. Edmond took this moment to calm himself and opened his eyes. He watched curiously as Richard moved to his bedside table and pulled something out. He set it on the floor, out of Edmond's sight and then removed his own pants, tights, and boxers. He knelt down and grabbed the bottle of lubricant and pushed Edmond's legs up to his either side. 

"Hold them there." He instructed, squeezing the gel onto his hand, "and remember to be quiet." 

   Edmond did as he was told and grasped his legs, holding them out of the way. He watched Richard move to stand between them and felt a finger press against his opening. Edmond sucked in a silent breath and held it, tensing. Richard cocked a brow and looked toward him. He placed a hand on his thigh and spoke. 

"Relax. I'm going to be gentle. For now." He added playfully. Edmond exhaled at the command and Richard was able to slide a finger in a little. 

He waited a moment before Edmond was used to it and slid in again, getting it all the way in this time. He gently began to move it around, pressing against each side for a moment, carefully stretching the boy. Edmond breathed silently and calmly enjoyed the strange feel of Richard's finger. It was a moment before he realized the vampire was speaking to him. 

"Huh?"

"I said I'm adding another finger." Richard explained, letting it slide that Edmond had spoken, "guess you like it, eh?"

Edmond's face flashed red. Richard chuckled and repeated the same process to slide in his other finger. Slowly he worked Edmond's opening until he felt it was good enough. Or maybe he was just really eager to be inside him. He was curious. What would Edmond feel like? The idea thrilled him. He wanted to find out. He slid his fingers out and grabbed the lubricant bottle. Edmond watched him with interested, violet eyes. Richard grinned.

"I'm going inside you now." He explained, taking the cap off to apply the gel.

"Wait," Edmond started suddenly, sitting up and snatching the bottle away from him. Richard sat there in slight confusion, a little disappointed. Had this not sounded good to Edmond? However, Richard didn't have time to ask why Edmond stopped him, as the boy was already squeezing the gel onto his hand and crawling carefully closer to him. "I... want to apply it." 

Richard shrugged, and smirked softly to himself. "Do you now?" He chuckled, "well, aren't you a little sl-" but the words died in his throat as Edmond suddenly grasped hold of his length and began to slide his hand along it.

"My turn to be in charge." Edmond announced mischievously, running his fingers up and down Richard's smaller member. Richard's eyes widened slightly at Edmond's tender touch upon his length. He hadn't expected this. It was odd, different. Edmond was gentle and firm; confusing Richard as it changed with each movement. Much to Edmond's surprise, however, Richard didn't seem to be responding the same way he had. And he began to think he wasn't enjoying it. 

"Do you not like it?" Edmond asked, his movements slowing. 

Richard groaned, giving Edmond a perplexed look. "Of course I, mmm, like it." He replied, moaning.

"But... you're not, uh, you know." Edmond nodded at his own length, to which Richard glanced at, and then his own, understanding what he was talking about. Equally confused he gave a small shrug.

"I like it, honest. I'm not sure why I'm not..."

Edmond increased the speed, moving his hand more vigorously now, hoping maybe this would produce a change in firmness. However, Richard's length remained as it was; the boy groaning and moaning loudly in pleasure. This did at least inform Edmond he was enjoying it. After a moment Richard decided it was enough and pushed Edmond back. Edmond rolled onto his back, but Richard was on him before he could reposition himself, and he felt his legs pushed aside.

"My turn. Shut up."

Edmond opened his mouth to respond, but the tip of Richard's length was already pressing into his entrance. Richard cupped a hand over his mouth and began to push his member inside. It was slow, and complicated, as Richard wasn't firm like Edmond was, but he eventually eased himself in most of the way before stopping to take a momentary break. Edmond groaned, the feeling of Richard both new and exciting. He savored it. Richard then began to move back and forth, sliding almost out, before pushing back in. He started off at a slow, steady pace, allowing Edmond to get used to him, before starting to move quicker. The faster he moved, pushing deeper and deeper, the more he felt of Edmond. He felt wonderful around him, squeezing against his length, accepting it. 

His chest throbbed, a dull thump bumping against his chest. It startled Richard at first, but he soon grew used to the sound of his heart beginning to pump rapidly. He felt his whole body suddenly warm up, and a new sense of determination took over him. Edmond gasped, moaning as he was further stretched by Richard's suddenly firm length inside of him. He arched his back, grasping the bedsheets between his fingers. Sweat ran down his brow. 

"Richard, mmm, I'm-"

"Don't you dare." Richard ordered breathlessly, his movements even faster, driven by his desire to fill Edmond up with everything he had, "not yet."

Edmond groaned loudly, his insides tight. He felt a knot and wanted to let go. But he obeyed Richard's order and held it back. He nodded rapidly, squirming on the bed a little like a trapped animal. Richard grasped his hips to hold him in place while he continued to pull out and thrust back in. The vampire began to feel a knot within himself, knowing he was getting close, too. 

"Richard!" Edmond whined desperately, "please!"

"No!" Richard panted, grunting, "not yet!"

   He wanted to be first. He wanted to fill Edmond before the other boy released. He wanted to taste the strange boy. And it wasn't the same if he didn't wait. Richard could tell he was struggling to hold back. It amused him slightly. Edmond was so willing to do exactly as he told him to. This was unusual. Most of the time nobody listened to him until it was much too late. And now, here was a complete stranger on his bed, holding back his climax, just because Richard told him to. It made him feel strangely empowered. He controlled this situation.

"Rich~ ack!" Edmond gasped, feeling suddenly as Richard released inside him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was warm and tingly, and a rush. It sent shivers throughout his body. He dug his hands against the sheets and arched his back. Richard released until he couldn't anymore, slowly coming to a stop. He gripped Edmond's side to make sure he didn't move away and create a mess. Panting, he waited there for a moment more and then pulled himself out. Edmond dropped his legs to the side and Richard took that opportunity to grasp his firm member. Edmond didn't have time to completely react to this, when Richard's hand began to vigorously slide up and down along it. 

"Wh-what are you..." Edmond stammered, sitting up a little. 

   Richard didn't answer. Instead the vampire smirked and lowered his head down to take the tip of Edmond's length within his mouth. He sucked on it, sliding his tongue around the tip. This sent shivers through Edmond. The other boy dug his toes into the sheets, groaning loudly.

"Come on," Richard purred, moving off to speak, but staying close enough to run his tongue in circles along the tip, "let go. Give me a taste. Let me have some of your sweet, delicious~" he trailed off, sliding down again. 

   The vampire began to move his head side to side, sucking in more of Edmond's length as he went. The knot within Edmond grew more intense by the second. And he didn't even have time to warn Richard before he climaxed into his mouth with a gasped out groan. Richard-although a little surprised-quickly began to gulp it all down hungrily. It wasn't completely sweet, nor was it salty. But it wasn't bad. He wouldn't mind trying it again. Once finished swallowing all that he could he moved back and dropped onto the bed beside the other boy.

   Edmond lay panting, half tangled in the sheets from squirming. Richard chuckled, rolling onto his side to face him. Edmond's face grew red. He breathed heavily, his lips parted slightly. Richard's gaze slid from his lips to his eyes and back. He listened to the boy's breathing as it slowly returned to a calmer speed. He could hear the sound of Edmond's unusual heartbeat beneath his shirt and gently pressed a hand over it. Edmond froze. The unsteady thump of his heart against Richard's hand was perplexing. Normally human's didn't have anything irregular like that. 

"What... are you?" Richard found himself asking, curiously meeting the other boy's gaze. 

  Edmond slowly shook his head, his expression serious. "Yours." And he moved forward, pressing his lips to the other boy's. Silence fell between them. The subject was dropped, and the two remained within the other's arms for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and being patient with the wait. I’m going to finish the chapter for one of the other books soon (hopefully). Writing is bothersome sometimes. Especially when you’re juggling life in with it. Sorry for any mistakes. Usually I post first drafts. I’ll go back and fix stuff later. Hope you’re doing well! Let me know if there’s anything you want to see. 
> 
> ~Raven


End file.
